


Give me more

by Eacides (orphan_account)



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-20
Updated: 2014-08-20
Packaged: 2018-02-14 00:17:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,086
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2170758
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/Eacides
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>But what Lev liked more, was that his loved ones paid him attention.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Give me more

Lev liked to be the center of attention. Or at least, being in it didn’t bother him that much anymore. Being as tall as he was, and being of Russian descent always brought stares and whispers whenever he went, but he grew to just take them in stride or smile more brightly at people, just to unnerve them a bit more, and to show his strength.   
But what Lev liked more, was that his loved ones paid him attention. His mother always had stories about him being here, doing stupid things or always waving at them and shouting if his family didn’t look at him often enough, or at the right moment. It was like starving for looks and smiles of his family, of his friends.

Soon enough, when he met Kenma, it wasn’t the same way of wanting to be the center of attention. He realized that it was selfish of him, but he thrived under his stares, even if it was before Kenma accepting him; and he wanted all the smiles and glances Kenma could give him. It was as much important as holding his hands, or kissing him on the cheeks when Kenma would allow it. It was reassuring himself as much as falling more and more for the other boy at each smile, at each glances that told him that he was being notices, he was truly there and his feelings were shared. It was knowing that no matter what, someone looked at him with so much love and tenderness he felt like his heart would implode on the spot.  
But then, training camp arrived, and Lev realized that he couldn’t have all of Kenma’s attention. 

When Lev first me Hinata, it was after hearing a lot about the Karasuno and Nekoma match, about how, after such a long time, Kenma wanted to play against people. And how, this player had make him stand out of his shell for once, when no one could really do it except for a few.  
Or how Kenma would talk about him in little snippets too, instead of talking about games.  
Lev had soon learnt that he was slightly jealous about that, hearing this story again and again; even after his relationship with Kenma became better. That someone else could stand out in Kenma’s mind and esteem so much people would still talk about that with fond smiles. 

Though, when he first met Hinata, and his strength of character and his thirst for recognition, he could see why Kenma would also look at him, and he would even admit that Kenma would be right to be interested by this small player, by his abilities and his cheerfulness, always willing to do things and to improve.   
It didn’t mean he would accept him having all of Kenma’s attention for himself though, especially if he was there too. Lev worked hard that week, to prove that despite his not knowing much about technicalities, he could make up for it quickly and really be a part of the team.The fact that he challenged and stared more at Hinata than anyone else shouldn’t be really important, Lev tried to convince himself no matter how much the team teased him about that. 

Slowly, Lev began sulking. It wasn’t the burning jealousy people could have, the one that ate at your stomach and heart until the love you had for the person disappeared, acidic and bitter. It wa childish, because as much as he would like Kenma to smile and look at him more, he knew it wasn’t possible with so many new and advanced players with them.  
So Lev sulked, lips pouting and limbs trailing slowly until the game needed him to be focused, and he would be on his best behavior for this, working hard and as he should. But under the amused and suffering sighs of his teammates and friends, as soon as the matches were finished, Lev would sulk whenever he wasn’t in Kenma’s view.  
Because as much as would have liked to sulk in front of Kenma, he could do nothing but smile and wave and be happy whenever he would look at him, smiling softly before turning back and going on with his occupation. 

But it wasn’t as much as Lev would have liked anyway, despite spending a whole week with Kenma, with a few moments spent alone, talking amiably and fingers grazing the other’s softly.  
Until one day, soon before the end of the training camp, with Lev sitting outside for a break, Hinata went to talk to him and instinctively, childishly, Lev wanted to sulk to him and refuse him because he too had Kenma’s attention after all.

But when he told him, with a cheerful tone and a slap on the back without any thought, that “You know, Kenma probably likes you a lot because you often came up in conversations ! And really, he looks at you all the time anyway, how can he be so focused on the game at the same time ?!”  
And before Lev could muster an answer to that, blush slowly creeping out and all he could say after that was “Goodbye ?” when Hinata went away, Lev realized he maybe couldn’t have all of Kenma’s attention, but he was never out of it.

He needn’t wave and shout like for his family, because for once, someone had him deeper in their love, a different kind of love that kept the other in your mind, like a presence that could not go away, that would lead you to them no matter how, never to be alone.  
You always had the loved one on your mind, even if he wasn’t there, or even with others.

And Lev could only blush and sulk, because well, he should have realized that soone, shouldn’t he ? Especially when Kenma came to see him that night and could only sigh deeply, amused, when Lev excused himself with blushing cheeks and limbs moving animatedly.   
And to his surprise, Kenma just kissed him, a slight touch on the lips without any word that calmed him instantly, that let his heart settle at his right place, and his cheeks burn more than Kenma’s. 

“Idiot.” He said, fondly.

And Lev could only agree. 

So whenever Kenma talked about Hinata, or any other people that were wothy of his attention, Lev would only smile back and ask what they had done this time; and Kenma would look up to him, eyebrow arched and a small secretive smile on his lips.


End file.
